The present invention relates generally to an ergonomic shield for assembly to and disassembly from a substrate.
Shields that are currently used are soldered to the printed circuit board or snapped onto a fence that is soldered to the printed circuit board. The removal of these shields to root cause or fix a failure is difficult. In the first case, the shield has to be de-soldered from the printed circuit board. This can cause other components to reflow or become damaged due to excessive heat exposure. In the second case, the shields have to be pried off with a tool, such as a screwdriver. This can cause harm to the operator or to the components on the printed circuit board if the operator slips the tool while attempting to remove the shield.
Thus, there exists a need for a simple, ergonomic and safe design for assembling and disassembling a shield from a substrate without requiring a tool or having to heat the substrate.